My World
by LilSukio
Summary: Basch is a single, proud father of two sons. He feels he must be the luckiest man in the world. Oneshot, unless I have a lot of people tell me they want to read more. R&R please... AU


**I don't own any of the FFXII characters so don't sue me! **

**Pairings: N/A**

**Characters: Noah, Basch, Vaan, Penelo, and Reks**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Basch is a single, proud father of two sons. He feels he must be the luckiest man in the world. Oneshot, unless I have a lot of people tell me they want to read more. R&R please...**

_**My World**_

Basch chuckled as Vaan, his youngest son, dropped the spoon they were using on the floor. He wasn't mad as the contents caked on the spoon flung all over the floor, even. It was his day off, so it was time to spend with his little family; his two boys, Vaan and Reks. Vaan was two years younger than Reks, and loved to be around his big brother. They rarely ever fought, but, with all kids alike, they did have their moments.

"Oops," he muttered, bending down to pick it up. "I didn't mean to," he told his father. Nervousness showed itself on his face. He looked at Basch, offering the spoon to him. "It was an accident..."

Basch smiled. Ever the patient one. "I know, Vaan. Try to be more careful, okay?" he said, kissing the boy's head. The spoon was washed off, and placed back into the bowl of gooey cake mix.

"Do you have to work tomorrow, dad?" Vaan asked, his hands pounding out the dough on the table, being used for bread. He took some flour and sprinkled on top of the dough.

Basch sighed and nodded. "I'll send someone over to you boy's tomorrow after school."

Vaan scrunched his nose. "We don't need anyone here with us! We're big enough, aren't we, Reks!?" Vaan asked his big brother.

Reks looked at him a moment before he shrugged. "You never know when something could happen, Vaan. Wouldn't you rather be safe?" he questioned. At Vaan's sigh, he let out a laugh and set his hand on the table. He had just walked in the house when Vaan had asked him that, and hadn't had the chance to take off his backpack. His silver hair messy from the outside wind.

Vaan shook his head. "You guys take all the fun out of everything," her muttered darkly.

Basch smiled and kissed his head. "That's what we do, son." He walked over to one of the counters and picked up a messy knife as Reks said something to his little brother. Watching as Vaan laughed at what he said, he began to clean the knife, a happy smile played on his face as well. Being home was well worth it when he got to spend time with his boys. "Noah called a while ago. He said he'll bring Penelo over today. That way you two have a cousin to play with."

Vaan threw his fists up in the air and cheered happily. Reks smiled as he watched his brother.

Basch set the knife down and walked over to his son, wrapping him up in a hug. "Let's try to get this cake done, first, okay?" he laughed. Vaan smiled and wiped some of the earlier flour on the man's apron, causing him to look down, suprised. He reached in the batter with his finger, scooped some up, and wiped it on Vaan's cheek with a playful laugh. "Such a _sweet _little boy, aren't you?"

Vaan grinned. "Always." He screamed when his father began his onslaught. "Not fair!" he screamed writhing. He fell to the floor laughing as soon as the tickling stopped, his dark blue sleeves taking some of the white powder as well.

There was a knock at the door that echoed through the house, forcing them to stop their joyful playing. Reks got up first and walked out into the living room. After a minute there was a grunt and Basch turned towards the door where Noah was holding Reks hostage, his arm tightly around the boy's neck. Reks laughed and tried to struggle free while Penelo walked with with a smile.

"Dad, let him go. Uncle Basch'll get you if you don't," she told him softly. Her look shifted to Basch and she blushed. "Sorry, uncle Basch."

Basch sighed, nodding at the girl, before his attention turned to his brother. "Let him go, Noah. You'll get the boys all riled up and, if that happens, you will be the one to put them to bed..." He watched from the corner of his eye as his youngest boy ran up with flour on his finger, and wiped it on his cousin's nose. Stifling a chuckle, he looked down at Reks, still in Noah's headlock.

Noah chuckled and released the boy. "I don't think I can stay that long, Basch. Not until the boys go to bed..." He released Reks finally, who brushed himself off, turning to his father and shaking his head.

Noah patted the boy's glowing silver hair. "Sorry, kiddo," he smirked. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just figured that maybe you kids would want to go to the park with Penelo and I today."

"Really!?" Vaan cried, completely energized. "Can we, dad?!" he turned, clutching his father's green shirt as the man put the cake mix into the oven to bake. He watched as the man sighed, halfway through, and stopped. "Please?"

Basch chuckled and set the unfinished cake on the counter, taking out a wrap to put over it. "Okay. I'll put the cake in the oven later, and we'll eat it tomorrow," he voiced with a small smile on his face. He nodded to his brother and did as he said, finishing as he took off his 'kiss the cook' apron (Vaan's favorite when he needed a good laugh).

Basch walked up and put an arm around each of his boys with a smile, bigger than the last. "Let's go. I'm as ready as I'll get," he told them, placing his forehead against Vaan's. Reks shifted his backpack that he hadn't yet taken off. "To the park it is."

Vaan jumped in the air, his fist shooting up in delight. "You're the best, dad!" he shouted, running and grabbing his football. It's leather was badly warn from all the rainy days of playing outside and the rose bushes.

Basch grinned. "You'd better remember it, boy," he murmured. His smile died down as a new thought entered his mind. What if they grew farther apart as they got older? He had done everything he could to keep them happy, even give up his own happiness at first, until theirs became his own. He had even ignored Noah when he had suggusted dating again. His boys always had, and always would, come first. He was just protective that way, and he could admit it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Reks pressed the keys in the palm of his left hand, and he barely realized he was standing in front of his silver BMW. Shaking his head to clear it of such tormenting thoughts, he climbed into the driver's seat, starting the car. "Seatbelts," he insisted, before leaving the driveway even.

Vaan and Reks both did as the implied command had clearly stated. After their seatbelts were strapped in, he drove, slowly, out of the driveway. He was not the type to risk his kids in any way. Not even just a little bit, and sometimes they grew tired of it, but that never stopped him.

Vaan stuck his tounge out at his big brother, quickly. It had been his intention to get the front seat, but it had been his brother who had got there first. Trying to hide his annoyance, Vaan set himself to playing with the football.

"Are you sure you want to take that out when we get there, Vaan?" Basch asked him, warily. "It could get lost, and can't buy you another one for a while."

Vaan nodded his head. "Yeah! Last time, uncle Noah promised we could play it with him; you, me, Penelo, and Reks. That way we all have fun!" he grinned.

Basch sighed and nodded. "Alright, then," he mumbled, parking the car against the curb. He took the keys out of the ignition, and put them in his pocket. "Let's go, boys."

Vaan nearly jumped out of the car when the door was opened for him. "Okay, guys! Let's make this a good game. Dad has to leave for work tomorrow, and won't come back for a while, 'kay?" The football under his arm for safety, he started out to Noah and Penelo. He took it in his hand again a few steps later, and threw it to his uncle playfully. "Nice catch!" he called as Noah caught the ball easily.

Noah grinned and nodded, throwing it back with a perfect twist to it. "Yup. I played football in highschool," he told the boy with a smile. He grinned as the boy showed interest.

"Really? I want to, but dad won't let me," he said, sadly.

"That's right," Basch replied with a grin. "He doesn't need getting hurt."

Noah laughed. "The worry-wort of the family," he grinned.

Vaan ran forward and stopped in front of his uncle. "Get over here, dad! You too Penelo!" He waited for a while for Reks to walk over, but the other boy simply sat on one of the benches and took his backpack off. Turning back to the others, he grinned. "I guess he's not playing. So now, it's adults against kids!"

Basch groaned and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you hurt."

Penelo smiled. "I'm in," she said, her voice soft. "Let's beat the adults."

Vaan grinned and nodded, his blond hair shifting as he did so. "Let's get ready!" he yelled, getting ready himself.

Noah grinned and whispered into Basch's ear; the youngest twin nodded and got into position. He laughed silently as his boy got into position as well and started them off, himself being the one to go after the boy and tackle him, not hard, of course. He smiled as the boy baby cussed (using the word 'crap'), and got up, getting back into position.

"Be careful," Basch told the children, watching Vaan stumble slightly across the ground (having never left his position). The man shook his head, waiting for Vaan to get into the play. As soon as the boy had gave the signal to go, Penelo took off with something between a growl and a challenging scream, taking off and tackling Basch, then over to her father, who made an 'oof' as she contacted with his abdomen. Both men lay sprawled on the ground, identical looks of surprise played on their faces as Vaan ran by them screeching and laughing.

"Touchdown!" Vaan yelled, throwing his fists into the air. He danced around, slipping on the slick, damp grass. "Huddle!" Vaan ran over to Penelo, both of them beginning to talk. It did, however, scare the twins when a crazy look passed through the girl's eyes.

Basch shot Noah a look and began to laugh. "What did you _do _to that girl in her childhood?" He got up, helping his brother, and wiped his shirt off. "Wet," he mumbled to himself.

The game went on for another twenty-two and a half minutes before the twins began to ache from Penelo's crazy tackles. Basch swore his abdomen was going to bruise, and Noah kept complaining of a 'broken arm'.

_**---**_

**Ok... I don't know if I'll write anymore... Give me time, and if there are good comments, I'll write more. It's an A/U btw, but you've probably guessed that.**


End file.
